iDo the Unexpected
by poetryknight
Summary: Freddie does something he never thought he would do
1. A Demon Dates the Devil

**Chapter One: A Demon Dates the Devil**

(Freddie's POV)

Yeeuck…. Griffin. Of all the people that had to show up, why did it have to be that meathead?

I hated it from the moment he transferred to Ridgeway. Well, I hated _him_ long before that, but you get the point. I mean, the minute I think I have some glimmer of hope with Carly, this cretin comes back into the picture?

Life isn't fair.

"Hey Carly" I said, walking up to her and Sam while they were talking at their lockers.

"Hi Freddie" Carly responded, while Sam grunted out her usual "Sup, Fredwad?" I just rolled my eyes.

"So, did you guys survive Mr. Howard's lecture last hour?"

"Barely" Carly whined.

"Like we care about Limburger or it's stinky cheese!" Sam huffed as she slammed her locker.

"Well, you better have paid attention because-"

"Hey, guys" The voice cut through the air like nails on a chalkboard. I could already feel the hate building up inside me even before it's owner - Griffin - walked up behind me. By the look on Carly and Sam's faces, the feeling was shared.

There was an awkward silence that followed, as if we all knew what we _wanted _to say, but couldn't figure out the best way to say it. As expected, Sam finally broke through the tension that was building.

"Don't you have some Pee-wee baby to go rescue or something?" Sam jabbed at Griffin, raising a mocking eyebrow. His only response was to smirk and lean against the lockers.

"Now, Sammie, you know I sold all of those silly things" Griffin said, daring to get an attitude with that blonde-headed she-beast.

"Don't EVER call me Sammie…" Sam said from behind gritted teeth. Griffin didn't back down.

"Hey, play nice, now! What would Carly do in this situation?" He glanced over at Carly and smirked again. I became aware of my hands at that time; somehow they had begun to clinch into fists.

"Carly…." Carly began in third person. "would tell you to go.. I don't know… hug a lion or something! I don't know why you keep bothering us. I told you that there's no way we're getting back together!"

"Fine by me." Griffin bluntly stated, giving a little shrug . Me and Sam shared a confused look, and Carly just stared at Griffin in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'Fine by you?'" Carly exclaimed in an exaggerated imitation of Griffin's voice.

'I mean" Griffin said, taking a step toward Sam. I found myself instinctively stepping forward as well. "That Carly's not the one I'm after." He winked at Sam who I swear was about to punch him out then and there. Instead, her face became red for a different reason and whatever she started to say never made it out of her mouth. For some reason, I felt like punching him then. Before any of us could react, Griffin spun away and headed off to his next class.

* * *

The next week I was filled with a mix of anger, suspicion and confusion. Griffin began to hit on Sam more and more. She avoided him at first, laughed off his lame lines and ignored all his offers. It was amazing he still had all his limbs intact.

But then the unthinkable happened; Sam said yes. Just like that. No one is quite sure of the details. One minute she was threatening to make him drink from the toilet, the next they were going to a Cuttlefish concert together. All those emotions that had been bubbling up inside me nearly made my head explode when I found out.

If I thought the week before was unbearable, life with Sam and Griffin as a couple was a nightmare. Carly and I hardly ever saw Sam, except for rehearsals and on the days we did iCarly. Even then, Carly would barely talk to Sam.

As for me, well, let's just say that I was angrier than I thought I would be. Why should I care who Sam dates? If she wants to be with a jerk then that's her problem.

And yet, I couldn't ignore the feeling I got every time I saw them together. It was if I had just been punched in the gut by Jackson Colt.

Things only got worse when I overheard a conversation Griffin was having with one of his friends, Mark. It went a little something like this, if I recall correctly:

Mark: "So that's why your dating that little demon?"

Griffin: "Yep. You didn't think I actually liked her, did you?"

Mark: "I was beginning to wonder…"

Griffin: "Don't worry. Soon, it'll all pay off. They've already practically turned against each other."

Mark: "And you really think Carly is jealous?"

Griffin: "Oh yeah. I can tell she wants me."

They then went off laughing down the hall. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Griffin was only dating Sam to get to Carly. He was using her. I was literally shaking with anger. I decided right then and there that Griffin would pay, even if I have to do the honors myself.

No, make that _especially_ if I _get to do the honors myself. _


	2. Boom Goes the Dynamite

Chapter Two: Boom Goes the Dynamite

**(Freddie's POV)**

**The day after I had overheard Griffin's real intentions, I found myself watching TV at Carly's, waiting for her and Sam to get back from the Groovy Smoothie. I kept replaying everything that creep had said, growing angrier by the minute thinking about what he was doing. **

**Thinking about why I even cared. **

**There was a knock on the door that snapped me out of my daydreams. "Freddie, can you get that? I'm kind of in the middle of something" I heard Spencer call from his room, followed by a loud **_**THUD! **_**and a crashing noise. I just heard Spencer croak out in a weak voice "I'm okay…" as I opened the door. **

**And who do I find leaning against the wall, a smug smile on his face that just made me angrier than I already was? Of course it would be Griffin. **

"**Sam and Carly went to the Groovy Smoothie" I said flatly. **

"**Well, that's too bad" he said, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I'll catch them there then. Late." I could have left it at that. I could have just stood there and watched him walk away. But something about the look he had in his eye, something about his entire attitude just made something snap inside me. **

"**I know what you're doing" I called after him. He stopped but didn't turn around or say anything. "I know that you're only using Sam to make Carly jealous."**

**My heart went into hyper drive as Griffin turned and stomped back toward me, his usual look of cockiness replaced with one of rage. I felt my body tense as he got closer, but when he was a couple of steps away, his face softened. **

"**What makes you think that?" he asked me in an eerily calm voice. **

"**I overheard you talking to Mark. I know all about it. And I think you better leave all of us alone." **

**He let out a chuckle - not exactly the reaction I was hoping for. I probably looked like a scared puppy and I could hear my voice crack as I spoke, but I didn't care. Something had to be done. **

"**You know, it isn't polite to eavesdrop" Griffin finally replied, his arrogant smirk returning. "And maybe if your friend wasn't so stupid she wouldn't let herself get used." **

**That was all I could take. Without thinking, my fist suddenly flew up from my side and smashed against Griffin's face. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion; I saw the look on Griffin's face just before I connected and heard my knuckles pop as they pounded into his jaw. Then I was standing there, Griffin out cold on the hallway floor, and me holding my throbbing hand trying to sort out what had just happened. **

**And that's when I noticed **_**they **_**were there. **

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

**Okay, so maybe going out with Griffin wasn't exactly the smartest thing I've ever done. But since when do I make good decisions? I mean, yeah, the dude used to collect Pee-Wee babies which puts him just above Freddie on the nub chart, but he had his good qualities. He's funny, hot, a total badass, hot, hot, and did I mention HOT? **

**You get the point. **

**Still, I hated getting the cold shoulder from Carly, and even Freddie had been acting all weird lately. So when Carly said that she was going to the Groovy Smoothie I decided to go with her, thinking that maybe she'd finally talk to me. **

**I got more than I expected. **

**We had just ordered and were standing there in one of those awkward silences when Wendy and a whole gaggle of annoying, gossipy girls came in. I managed to ignore them for the most part; it all sounded like a bunch of chickens to me anyway. **

**I was about to break the silence between me and Carly when T-Bo handed her our smoothies and she started toward the door. I let out a frustrated sigh and followed, then slammed into her back as she suddenly stopped. **

"**Carly, what are you…"**

"**Shh!" she scolded, and I started to say something else when I heard what she must have. Over in Wendy's group, Griffin's name was popping up a lot. And then there was my name. And…Freddie's? Whatever. I HAD to know what they were talking about. **

**Carly must have had the same idea, because when I began to slowly slide that way, she was with me step for step. We managed to move to the table right behind their booth - I guess they were too wrapped up in whatever they were talking about to notice us. It was hard to make out what they were saying as they all tried to talk at once, but finally Wendy hushed them all and we could hear her clearly. **

"**It's true. He's only using her to get to Carly." Carly looked at me with a look of puzzlement and concern as the words left Wendy's mouth and drifted into our ears. We leaned closer as she continued. **

"**Mark told me in third period today, and he heard it straight from Griffin."**

"**Does Sam know?" One of the other girls asked. **

"**What do you think? He's still living isn't he?"**

"**And what about Freddie?" another girl asked. **_**What about him? **_**I thought. **

**But whatever Wendy was going to answer was lost as several of the girls squealed at the last comment and began talking at once again. But I didn't care about their conversation anymore; I had heard enough. I should have known that creep was up to no good. Carly looked really worried at the moment, but I stomped out of the Groovy Smoothie anyway. **

**Carly followed, of course, telling me that she had warned me, and that she was really sorry this happened and blah, blah, blah. I wasn't really paying attention. I just wanted to go get my stuff from her apartment and leave. I barely heard Lewbert yell at me as I made my way through the lobby to the main elevator. Carly kept talking the entire ride up, trying to get me to calm down and just talk to her. Sure, now she wants to talk. **

**After what felt like an eternity the elevator finally reached the eighth floor and I marched out, Carly right behind. I wasn't expecting to see what I saw when I came around the corner. **

**Carly and me arrived just in time to see Freddie's fist destroying the side of Griffin's face. I had never seen such a look of sheer anger on the dork's face before. There was a loud **_**thud as Griffin fell to the floor, out cold. Freddie pulled his hand to him and winced in pain a little, no doubt because he probably just broke his hand. Even when he wins he loses. Then he looked up, saw me and Carly with our jaws on the floor, and fled back into the Shay's apartment. **_


	3. Hiding in the Open

Chapter Three: Hiding in the Open

**(Freddie's POV) **

**I ran as soon as I saw them, though in hindsight, running back into the Shay's apartment wasn't the best of plans. I knew Sam and Carly would be right behind me, so I headed upstairs and locked myself in the studio. I ducked behind one of Spencer's sculpture just as they reached the door. **

**My mind was racing almost as fast as my heart, and my breathing came in shallow gasps. The flood of adrenaline was beginning to wear off, making the pain in my hand grow more intense. I took the risk of peaking around to the door and saw Carly reaching up to get something. Oh no. I had forgot they had a key out there. I quickly jerked my head back, hoping desperately that they wouldn't find me. **

**It was a lost cause. **

**As soon as they got the door unlocked, they headed straight to my would-be hiding spot. I greeted them with a sheepish grin. **

"**What happened out there?" Carly asked. **

"**Nothing!" I lied, quite badly might I add. "Me and Griffin just had a little…. Talk." **

"**You don't talk with your fists, Benson!" Sam said ,not buying any of it. "Especially not a nub like you. Now spill." I looked down at the floor to avoid Sam and Carly's piercing gaze, trying to sort out some kind of story; I did NOT want to be the one to tell Sam the real reason. **

"**He just had it coming is all." I finally said weakly. **

"**Yeah, no chiz!" Sam said, and I could hear the anger in her voice. Wait, why did **_**she **_**think he deserved it? I managed to look at her with a face of complete puzzlement. Sam's face was red and wore an angry scowl. I could almost swear she was holding back tears. Before I could say anything she spun away and stomped out of the studio. I looked over at Carly, even more confused. **

"**We overheard Wendy at the Groovy Smoothie." Carly said softly. "She said that Griffin is only with Sam to make me jealous." **

**I sighed. She knew. That's why she was so upset. If Griffin thought that what I did to him was bad, wait until Sam gets a hold of him. I shuddered at the thought. **

"**Sam's going to kill him." I said flatly. **

"**Maybe." Carly said, a look of concern on her face. "Or maybe not. She was really upset, and after seeing what you did…"**

"**Benson!" Sam had reappeared in the doorway, the anger mostly gone from her expression, but I was still weary when she yelled my name. "I need to talk to you." **

"**Well, okay, but what about - "**

"**Alone." She said matter-of-factly. Carly took the hint and offered me a reassuring smile before she left the studio, stopping to whisper something to Sam on the way out. Sam just nodded and closed the door behind her. **

**Then there I was, alone with Sam in the iCarly studio after she had just see me punch the daylights out of her jerk of a boyfriend. Nothing was said for a while, and then Sam broke the silence. **

"**I just…I just wanted to say thanks."**

"**Sam, it was… I mean, he said that you….. I don't know what happened really." I stumbled through the words, not entirely sure of what to say. I saw a small smile sneak it's way on to Sam's face. **

"**Yeah, who'd of thought little Fredison could take out 'bad-boy' Griffin?" We both laughed a little. **

"**How's your hand?" Sam asked, noticing that I was still coddling it close to me. **

"**It'll be fine" I answered. "But my mom's gonna kill me." **

"**Maybe we should turn her loose on Griffin" Sam joked. We both laughed again. Then a wicked smile spread across Sam's face.**

'**I have an idea!" She said, grabbing me by the shoulders. I could swear that my heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was just left-over adrenaline…**

"**What?" I asked, more-than-cautiously. Sam just smiled bigger. **

'**Let's just say that come Monday, no one will look at you **_**or Griffin the same way again." **_


	4. Casts and Crowds

**Chapter Four: Casts and Crowds **

(Freddie's POV)

I wish Sam would have told me what she was planning, but she just changed the subject any time I brought it up. The only answer she would ever give me was "You'll see…"

That wasn't very reassuring.

And so, after a weekend of trying to figure it out (and getting a cast on my broken hand) Monday finally rolled around. For the first half of the day I kept expecting…well, I don't know what exactly, but _something._ Sam wouldn't talk to me; she would just walk by and smile. I grew more and more nervous by the second. When the lunch bell rang, I bolted out of the classroom to my locker, praying that I wouldn't run into Sam on the way.

My prayer was answered, but I guess it's true when they say God has a sense of humor. I ran into Griffin instead. Of course, I really didn't expect him to be standing right in front of my locker. I slammed into his chest and bounced off, drawing a menacing glare from Griffin.

"You better watch where you're going, Benson" Griffin snarled, trying hard to sound tough. I wasn't buying it.

"I just need to get to my locker." I explained, taking a step toward my destination. Griffin cut me off.

"You got lucky." He said coldly.

'What?"

"When you… you know…." His voice trailed off, as if he was too ashamed to finish the sentence, so I finished it for him.

"Laid you out?" Another death glare. I decided to end this.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, I just got angry. Now please let me get to my locker." I managed to get to my locker this time, but just when I had it half-way open, Griffin slammed it shut. I heard an audible gasp, and it was then that I noticed a small crowd had gathered around us. I was amazed and a little puzzled at how they had managed to all flock to my locker, when I saw Sam standing to the side, grinning widely. _Oh, Sam…. _I thought. _What are you doing?_

"It was a fluke, Benson." Griffin said, inching closer. "And I intend to prove it." He finished by shoving me back, hard, drawing another gasp and a few murmurs from the crowd. Where was Carly? She would stop all of this. Of course, Sam probably has her held up somewhere; Sam wasn't going to let anything ruin this 'plan' of hers. Then again, the only thing I could see it achieving at the moment was getting me killed, but that may have been Sam's plan all along.

_No, _I thought, _Sam said no one would look at me or Griffin the same. What did she mean by that?_ I looked over at Sam, tried to read her. She noticed me looking and pointed to her leg, mouthed the word "knee" and gave me a little wink. Um…. Okay? What am I supposed to do with that random bit of information?

"Come on, Benson. Let's see if you can win a fair fight." Griffin said, starting to shift his feet and form his hands into fists. Wait, Sam didn't expect me to beat Griffin, did she?

I didn't have time to think about that too long, because then Griffin lunged at me, fist-first. I did the only thing I could think of; I took a step back, avoiding Griffin's first blow and swung my foot around as hard as I could, aiming right for his knee. I heard a loud POP as my foot connected and Griffin toppled down. Adrenaline took over then. All the kids were yelling "Fight! Fight!", Sam's voice the loudest, of course, and Griffin was trying to get back to his feet. I decided it was best not to give him the chance. When he was back up on his good knee, I swung hard with my right hand - cast and all - and punched him squarely in the jaw. Piercing pain shot up my hand and through my arm, but that had done the trick; Griffin went out like a light.

I could barely hear through the pounding in my head and the wild cheers ringing through the hallway. Several people ran up to pat me on the back, or ruffle my hair, or say how they didn't know I had it in me. And then suddenly Sam was in front of me. She said something, but I couldn't make it out. She rolled her eyes in frustration and lunged forward.

Sam's lips crashed against mine. As if I wasn't already light-headed enough from the fight, kissing Sam sent my head into space. Everything suddenly went quiet. At first I though that was in my head too, but I soon realized that everyone had stopped yelling and cheering and were all staring in awe at me and Sam. Then, just as quickly as it had stopped, the cheering began again, louder than ever.

Sam pulled away quickly. I was a little confused and more than a little disappointed; I wanted that kiss to last forever. But I soon understood why she had ended the kiss so abruptly when I heard Carly's voice behind me.

"Uh….What happened here?" she asked. Me and Sam just smiled. Boy, did we have a story to tell.

* * *

Things were never quite the same after that. Griffin switched schools again, but his reputation would be ruined forever. You see, it turns out Gibby had been filming the whole fight and we aired it on iCarly later that week. It was our highest rated show ever.

As for me and Sam, well…. Let's just say that kiss definitely wasn't our last.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**So…. What do you think? Should I do a follow-up? This story is done for sure, but any ideas you guys have - please feel free to share! **

**In any case, this was a really fun story to write. I always thought that it would be great to see the darker side of Freddie, and I think Griffin deserved it…**

**Haha, anyway, please keep those reviews coming! I hope to start my Spencer/Gibby super comedy fanfic soon, but in the meantime I want to write more Seddie! Because, after all, that is what the people love to read, right? Well, at least all the smart people…**


End file.
